If They Knew
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would happen, if Randy Orton and John Cena found out about Centon? *One-shot* - dedicated to SLSheartsRKO a.k.a Shelby..


**If They Knew...**

John and Randy were standing in the hallway of the building where the week's Monday Night Raw took place. They were discussing their choreography and the promo John would be cutting before the match. It would be a huge tag team main event with two teams consisting of Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel against John Cena and Randy Orton. Both John and Randy had been looking forward to that particular match, since they enjoyed teaming up together. They thought they made a great team, in fact so great that they had went to Vince McMahon himself, a few weeks before, and requested a match for the Unified Tag Team Championships.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked John._

"_Yep, absolutely," he nodded and gave the door a good knock. It only took Vince a few seconds to register the knocking and ask them to come in._

_John and Randy were meet by a pair of impatiently staring eyes. Vince was sitting behind his desk, looking big as usual. He tapped his index finger repeatedly against the table. Busy man, busy man._

"_What do you want? If it's a raise, then forget about it!" he said and got up in a defending position, like Randy and John had actually demanded a raise already._

"_No, it's nothing like that," John sent Vince a smile and did his best not to look nervous. If he let Vince know that he was scared of him, he would just take advantages of it._

_Vince looked from John to Randy, before sighing and sitting back down: "Then what is it?"_

"_Well.. John and I have always loved teaming up together and we make such a good couple.. So... Why don't you give us a chance at the Unified Tag Team Championships?" John thought Randy ruined a great speech, by calling them a 'good couple' instead of 'team'. He wanted to elbow Randy, but figured now wasn't the right time._

"_Well..." Vince started, both Randy and John looking at him with widening eyes filled with expectations: "you two do make a great team..."_

"_Yeah?" they said in chorus._

"_But it'll never happen. You two need to stay separate. John, you'll need help against Nexus, so you and Randy will team up along with some other superstars and you'll become friends in the end, but you are better as enemies, so you'll have to become rivals after that and have a huge feud that will make history!" a dreaming look took over Vince's face, while it faded away from John and Randy's._

"Are you sure we don't have to run this over one more time? I mean, you tend to forget things these days, no offence," Randy said and put on a careful smile. He knew something was bothering his closest friend and he knew him well enough to know that he would pour it all out on him, without even being asked to do so.

"I know, I know... It's just that my memory gets kind of sloppy when I haven't had sex in a long time," Randy was right, John would tell without being asked, as always.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I guess?" Randy responded and gently patted John's shoulder.

"Have you had any luck lately?" John asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity. Randy didn't feel comfortable answering that question, but he figured it would cheer John up a bit.

"No, I'm too busy working, there's no time for girls."

"Yeah... and it's a shame.. Especially for my memory!" they both smiled and laughed quietly, before they were interrupted by two hysterical screaming fans.

"Oh my God, there they are!" the brunette girl with glasses screamed and ran towards them with her redheaded girlfriend close up on her heels. Randy and John were a little surprised to see fans running around backstage, but they just shrugged their shoulders and gave them a smile.

"Hello girls, how did you get in here?" John asked and looked from one to another.

"Oh... We just know somebody, who knows somebody... You know?" the redhead giggled and looked over at her friend.

"Are you guys busy, 'cause if you are we'll just leave?" the brunette added quickly, trying not to sound too excited, even though she had never been as close to fainting as she were at that exact moment.

"I guess we have time for a little chat," Randy sent the brunette a flirty smile and extended his hand, she extended hers quickly as well: "Randy Orton," he said as he took her hand and led it towards his lips, kissing it like a real gentleman, "To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?" he let go of her hand, but the flirty smile never left his face.

"Shelby," the brunette giggled and blushed heavily.

John rolled his eyes at Randy, watching how he acted like the perfect gentleman, John knew he only did that when he wanted sex,

"I'm John, pleasure meeting you," he said and shook the redhead's hand.

"Chris and the pleasure is on my side," the short girl said, both her and John being a tinny tad calmer than their friends.

"Randy, I'm such a big fan of yours, I even write Centons!" Shelby said excitedly with a huge, goofy smile covering her face.

"I told you know to tell them!" Chris said, looking very disappointed.

"No, wait... what is a Centon?" Randy was curious to know what the two girls were hiding from them.

"Isn't there something called 'Centon Electronics'?" John asked very confused.

"No, I don't think it's that. Someone on Twitter asked me if I knew what it was?" both men looked at Shelby, who knew she had promised Chris not to reveal the Centon secret... But she just had to, she wanted to see their reactions.

"There's something called fanfictions, which are fiction stories written by fans about real life celebrities..." Shelby paused and looked over at Chris, who just shrugged her shoulders despondently. She then continued, "There's something called, slash stories, which basically means the pairing in the story is two guys... So when we make Randy Orton, John Cena slash stories, we call them Centon."

Both John and Randy's jaws dropped, they couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Sorry, I told her not to tell... thought you might find it a little disturbing," Chris said with a nervous smile crossing her lips. Neither John nor Randy knew how to react after what Shelby had told them and John ended up stammering out:

"Are you for real?" Randy quickly joined the awkward conversation.

"You write stories about John and me... together? As a couple?... Really?" Shelby nodded, not getting disturbed by the wave of awkwardness sweeping across the hallway.

"You have sex in most stories too," she never stopped smiling, but John and Randy's jaws dropped even more.

"What?" they shouted in chorus.

"Yeah, you two make such a cute couple together! I would give everything in the world to see you kiss.. Aww, wouldn't that just be too cute, Chris?" Shelby clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, it sure would," Chris said, pretending like she wouldn't like it, but actually she wouldn't mind if they did.

"Randy and John, we're on!" a familiar voice with a funny accent yelled across the hall. Everyone turned and saw it was non other than Wade Barrett.

"We... we'll be right there!" John stuttered, still overwhelmed by his newest discovery.

_...After the match..._

John and Randy strolled down the central corridor, heading towards their shared locker room. Non of them dared to say anything. What those girls had told them had been so stunning and something they had never expected or ever thought about. They were friends, nothing else. The thought of them being together in a different way just never crossed their minds.

John watched Randy out of the corner of his eye. Randy felt it and looked at John without turning his head, John immediately turning his eyes straight ahead. The tensions between them raised a bit, but they kept silent.

They entered the locker room soon after. Randy sat down on the bench and began to untie his boots, while John went to the mirror, where he pretended to look at himself, when he actually was observing Randy. Randy looked up and caught John looking at him through the mirror.

"Okay, what is it?" he said with annoyance in his voice, taking off one of his boots and flinging it at John's back.

"What?" John asked, pretending not to know what Randy was talking about.

"You're staring at me and it's freaking me out," John couldn't help smiling when he turned around to find Randy sitting on that bench with his trunks and only one boot on. It looked ridiculous and kind of pathetic.

"Sorry, I just can't forget what those girls said," John shrugged his shoulders and kicked off his own shoes. Randy broke the eye contact between them and rolled his eyes, before leaning down to untie his other boot.

After a moment a silence, Randy looked up at John again, shooting him a warning look.

"Cut it out, John, you're making this situation very uncomfortable!" Randy shouted and got up on his feet after catching John in staring again.

"I'm sorry! I just never thought of you in that way and I was just trying to figure out how it would be like," John said, smiling goofy. Randy leaned back a bit, signaling John not to come closer, by creating further distance between them, even though it wasn't much.

"I don't know what you mean by that and I don't think I want to know either, so please, stop talking," Randy said in an ordering tone of voice, before dropping his trunks on the cold tile floor and entering the open shower. John giggled while dropping his shorts.

"Relax, I didn't hint at anything," he said as he joined Randy. He turned on the water and stepped under spray head.

A chill ran down Randy's spine as a big hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head quickly to look at John, who was staring at him with those sky blue eyes of his, which made Randy nervous.

"Wha..What?" Randy asked and sank a lump in his throat. He couldn't tell what kind of sick fantasies that was running through John's mind at the time.

"You did a great job out there tonight.. Thank you for a great match," John said and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're welcome?" Randy said with a raised eyebrow. He watched as John drew his hand back and started to ruffle around his own hair.

Randy closed his eyes, leaned his head back and opened his mouth, letting the water tickle his tongue. He felt something approaching, but assumed it was just his mind playing with him... Until a warm breath hit the side of his face and a deep hypnotizing voice whispered: "It could be fun to try," a chill ran down his spine again and he almost got choked on some of the water in his mouth. He shot his eyes open and spit the water out fast. He followed John with his eyes as he turned off the water and went out of the shower.

Randy was done a couple of minutes after that, he went to his side of the bench and grabbed his towel, drying himself quickly.

John stood on the other side of the bench, watching closely as Randy pulled a clean pair of pants on. He studied Randy's lips and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to kiss them.

Randy looked at John without him even noticing. He was tired of the staring, he knew what John was thinking and he knew there was only one way to get John's mind on something else... and that was by letting him do what ever he wanted to.

"I give up, okay? I give up!" Randy screamed and dropped everything in his hands. John looked surprised and didn't understand what was happening, "So what is it you want to try? Huh? Feel me? Come on, I don't care, let's just get it over with!"

John shrugged his shoulders and put on a small smile. He went to Randy's side of the bench and didn't stop till they stood very close.

"What do you want, John, just tell me so we can get on with our lives."

"I wanna try_ it_.." he said, sounding very serious but excited.

"By _it _you mean... sex?" Randy asked, surprised that John picked up on his offer so quickly.

"Yep," John was never afraid to put his limits to the test. Randy, on the other hand, was more careful, he didn't want to do things he would possible regret later.

"Ohm... are you sure?" Randy looked uncomfortable, but John didn't care, he knew Randy was curious too. Maybe not a lot, but a bit was enough.

"You said we could try whatever I wanted?"

"Now stop right there, I didn't say that! I-"

"Maybe not, but that was what you meant, right?" John cut him off and cocked his head. Randy bit his bottom lip, he knew he had to do what John wanted, it was too late to take his offer back. John would bother him for the rest of his life if he didn't go along right away.

"Well..."

"Good," John too was getting a little nervous but he couldn't back out now after all the things he had said. He had let Randy inside his dirty mind, so he knew everything and he always would. So dropping the subject just wasn't an option.

"So... how... should we... start?" Randy asked very insecure about the whole awkward situation.

"Maybeee... with a kiss?" John suggested and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ohm... Okay," non of them knew how to handle the situation, it wasn't normal and they hadn't tried anything like it ever before... of course both of them had kissed lots of women, but the situation had never played out like it did at the time... And they were men, not women.

John stepped closer and looked from Randy's lips to his frightened eyes. They didn't know where to start, should they touch each other, or just kiss? Were they supposed to use their tongues or not?

John leaned closer while slowly closing his eyes. He tried to figure out what to do with his hands, they traveled confusedly around Randy's shoulders, neck and back. Randy didn't move, his body stiffened and he closed his eyes fast. They felt each others breaths tickling their faces. They knew their lips were only seconds away from connecting, which made them both kind of nervous, but excited at the same time.

What they were doing was wrong and they were perfectly aware of that, but rules were made to be broken, in this case it was their own personal limits there were on the line.

Randy wanted to get it over with, he thought it was taking John too long, so he leaned forward, but forgot to open his eyes to orientate. Therefore their foreheads connected instead of their lips.

They both opened their eyes again and looked at each other like something had went horribly wrong.

John put on a small smile, before he quickly leaned forward to kiss Randy, but he moved his head out of the way. He didn't mean to, it was only a reflex, since John approached so suddenly. So Randy leaned forward to kiss John, but he didn't see it coming either, so he leaned away from it.

"Okay, maybe this whole kissing session won't work... Let's skip that part," John giggled and smiled nervously.

"You mean right to third base?" Randy's eyes widened, everything had went wrong, so he didn't understand why John would want to make the whole situation even more awkward.

"Why not?" John didn't look at the situation the same way Randy did.

"Who... who should be on top?" Randy asked, already knowing what he wanted.

"I guess that's gonna be me."

"What? No, no, no, no... I'm not doing this if I have to get down on my hands and knees!" Randy stated.

"You don't have to be on all four, we can do it standing, if you find that more comfortable?"

"Wha... No! I meant I didn't wanna be the one getting it. I'm a giver, not a taker, nah ah, I won't do it!"

"That's ridiculous, I can't be bottom, you know that," John grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This whole situation is ridiculous, John, can't you see that?"

"Come one, be a team player!" John sounded begging, he was in a deep need of unloading.

"How are we supposed to be two on top? This is never gonna work," Randy put on his clothes and didn't look at John until he had packed his bags and put on his shoes. John looked so disappointed and in a way Randy also was, but things were just getting too weird and it didn't feel like any of them were ready for what they were about to do, so Randy figured it was better if they stopped. Still, he felt sorry for John and he knew he needed to get laid, so he said, "Pack you things, we're going out tonight and we're gonna bring home some hot chicks."

_**40 years later...**_

"I did as he told me and that was when we meet you again," four different laughs filled the room with joy.

"Can you imagine we went through all of that, just because of these two girls," Randy sent a smile toward two grey haired women and they smiled back.

"I can't believe you never told us this," the woman with the glasses chuckled, patting Randy's right leg.

"Aren't you supposed to tell us stuff like that?" the one with a slightly red color in her hair said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was embarrassing, give us a break," John chuckled along before continuing, "and we got our date, isn't that enough?"

"Randy and my first date were awesome, he was such a gentlemen," the former brunette added quickly.

"Are you saying our date was great? John, our first date was a total disaster!" the other woman pouted, but couldn't hold the smile back for long.

"Sorry, hun, I'm a bad date."

"You only were because I knew what you were thinking throughout the whole date. Actually it was kind of humiliating."

"Really? I think it's more humiliating that I didn't notice what Randy really wanted until our fifth date!" the other woman said.

"And I'm sorry I ruined it, honey," Randy added and smiled, "I can't imagine how our lives would be like if we hadn't met you."

"Yeah, thank you for opening our eyes," John said and slit his hand into Randy's, giving it a small squeeze. They sent each other a smile and pushed away the thought of not being together.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Randy," both women looked at each other and giggled, who would have thought that centon could become a reality.

"You're welcome," Shelby and Chris said in chorus.

**Hey everyone!  
I wasn't completely satisfied with this, both the writing and the story itself bothered me.. But I didn't know what to do different, so I just settled with this.. Besides, I promised SLSheartRKO this story for a long time ago and I figured she was getting impatient xD.. So here it is.. Hopefully everyone enjoyed :) At least now you know what would happen, if Randy and John found out about centon ;D hahahha...**

**Please review :)**

**(Small promotion; please read my story Dizzy Miss Mizzy, I need to get inspired :)**

**Also check out the co-written story "Do You Believe In Fate?" by Pixiella and me, it too needs some inspiring reviews – it can be found under Pixiella's stories..**

**Thanks and see ya all later :D..**


End file.
